


the way she dances

by astrologiix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Animal Ears, Dancing, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrologiix/pseuds/astrologiix
Summary: xayah dances so nice that reader just HAS to fuck





	the way she dances

The moment I first saw Xayah dancing, I was spellbound. The feathers flowing off her shoulders and down her cloak spun around her as she moved, her feet barely touching the ground beneath her before lifting off again. She never focused on the people around her; her eyes simply glistened with joy as she gazed upwards at the stars painting the sky. The music ebbed and flowed as she drifted over the grass. I could see the subtle beads of sweat dripping from her brow as she shifted pace and the tempo of the song reached its peak. Violins layered with piano and trumpets as it reached a dramatic crescendo. Then, she jumped, erupting into the air with tremendous force, reaching for the moon that had illuminated her performance. A small smile broke out across her face as she began to fall back to earth, and when she finally landed, I could see a tear rolling down her cheek.

She stayed there, facing the ground in a bow, chest heaving for several moments before raising her head and catching my eye. I felt my heart stop. My expression must have been one of pure awe because she giggled softly and made her way through the crowd to where I stood.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“[y/n],” I answered shakily. 

Xayah smiled and took my hand. 

“Let me buy you a drink, [y/n].”

\---

She led me to a nearby bar. By this point in the night, most people were either half-asleep at the counter or heading out the door with someone on their arm. It was relatively quiet inside.

“Your performance was incredible,” I said as soon as we sat down and ordered our drinks. She laughed softly.

“It’s nothing special. I just enjoy the rush dancing brings. Nothing feels the same as the music pounding inside your chest like a second heartbeat governing your steps. It’s otherworldly…” Her words drift off as she loses herself in thought. The clinking of glasses across the bar brings her back.

“What brought you there anyways?” She asked, looking back up at me.

“Honestly, I was just on my way home from work when I heard the music. I don’t know what it was that drove me, but I felt like I had to see what it was.” I paused, taking a slow sip and then gently setting my glass back down on the wooden bar. “It was probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Xayah’s eyes widened slightly as a soft blush crept onto her cheeks. She quickly looked down to hide her face. 

“A-ah… thank you,” she murmured as she fiddled with her sleeve. 

I reached out to catch her hand in mine. Her eyes flicked back up towards me in surprise.

“It’s getting late and you’re probably exhausted. Why don’t I walk you back home?”

This time, she didn’t try to hide her smile and grinned bashfully. “Yeah… that sounds nice. Thank you.”

\---

We arrived at Xayah’s apartment a little bit after 2am. It was a nice place less than a mile from where she had performed. She hesitated as she opened the door and reached out for my hand, looking down in embarrassment.

“Would you mind… coming inside for a little bit?” 

I smiled and let her gently tug me inside the doorway and into the dark hallway. 

As soon as the door closed behind us, I pushed Xayah against the wall, making the picture frames shake and her yelp in surprise. Before she could say anything more, I leaned down to catch her lips between mine, eliciting an almost inaudible moan of pleasure. I pulled back a bit to see her red faced and panting softly in the sliver of moonlight cascading through the window. 

“Where’s your bedroom?” I asked.

She quickly moved away from the wall I had pinned her against and led me past her living room and kitchen to where a door stood in the back corner. I swung the door open and picked Xayah up, laying her on the large bed with ease. 

I loved how she looked, disheveled and full of want, sprawled out with her clothes in disarray. I descended on top of her, using a hand to catch the tip of one of her furred ears between my fingers. The action elicited a much greater reaction than I expected. Xayah arched her back and whimpered, eyes screwed shut. 

“Is that good?” I asked, rubbing it slightly. She nodded vigorously.

“M-more… please….” 

I grinned and kept a hand on her ear as I turned my attention to the rest of her body, which was much too clothed for my taste. 

It was fairly easy to slip her dress off and undo her cape, leaving her clad in only a beautiful set of black lace lingerie. I leaned forward and nibbled gently on the edge of her ear. 

“Do you know how beautiful you look right now?”

She moaned deeply in response and bucked her hips upwards to meet mine. I bit my lip, not having realized how painfully hard I had gotten during this whole process. 

I unzipped my pants as quickly as I could, discarding them on the floor next to Xayah’s. She was now trembling and moving her hands towards her crotch. I caught her hands in mine and raised them above her head, securing them. She whined and wiggled under me.

“None of that,” I chastised her gently and slipped my left hand under her panties and began rubbing her clit in soft circles. I could feel how wet she already was from just my foreplay and my dick twitched in anticipation as she squealed. 

“A-ah!” 

She attempted to move her hips upwards, but with her legs stuck underneath me, there wasn’t much room for movement. I slipped a finger into her, causing her to moan loudly and look at me with large, pleading eyes. 

“Mm? Is there something that you want?”

Xayah whimpered breathlessly.

“Use your words.”

“Ah! M-more! I want more!”

I smiled and rubbed her ear as I slipped another finger into her.

“Good girl,” I purred and moved slowly in and out of her. 

“AAH!” she screamed as she clutched the sheets and moved her hips insistently back and forth to meet my fingers. I watched her open mouth panting as I continued until she started moving faster against my hand and her moans increased in volume. 

I quickly removed my fingers and flipped her onto her stomach.

“Hey! I was about to- OOH!”

With a strong thrust, I buried my dick deep inside her, feeling the walls of her pussy constricting around me. I groaned in pleasure and began moving slowly in and out of her.

Xayah was gone underneath me, reduced to a shaking heap of moans and yelps as I pushed into her over and over again. Her beautiful ass jiggled in front of me as I moved, and the sound of our fucking filled the room. 

I reached up to grab her hair with one hand. I could see her face from this angle, tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back, completely lost in pleasure. With one swift tug, I pushed myself even deeper inside her aching hole and began to move even faster, pistoning my cock against her womb with every hard thrust.

“F-fuck!!! FUCK! [Y/N], I’M GONNA- AAAH!”

Xayah squirmed on the bed, her fists white as she held onto the sheets and her pussy clamped against my dick. I came immediately, shooting my load deep inside her and she squeezed out every last drop I had to offer. With one last twitch, I slid out of her and flipped her back over to face me, cum leaking from her crotch onto the bed. 

Her eyes were glowing and a look of pure bliss covered her entire face as she sighed happily and took my hand in hers. 

I smiled softly and gave her a light kiss before pulling her up to a sitting position.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
